Too Late
by jonashead
Summary: I couldn't blame her if she didn't want me anymore. I hurt her so much. 'The One Who Loves You' sequel in Nate's POV.


**Disclaimer: The only thing I own here is the song…=P**

**(A/N): Alright, these fanfic is a sequel of 'The One Who Loves You.' I guess you need to read it first so you won't get lost in this fanfic… Happy reading!=P**

**TOO LATE**

It was about three months since Camp Rock ended. It didn't end in the best way but it wasn't that bad either.

You already knew what happened to me and Caitlyn, right? You knew about Mitchie's favor and how it hurt Caitlyn and how she won the Final Jam.

--

_Caitlyn was already on the stage. She seemed shock at first but she easily got back her composure. She looked at us. When we locked eyes, I looked away._

"_Hey guys," I heard her say. "I'm about to sing an original song I wrote for someone special. I hope he like this." The music started and she started singing as well._

_I looked at her. She was singing her heart. Half-way in the song, tears started to flow from her eyes I couldn't look at her anymore because I was the reason of those tears. I felt guilty. I stood up but Shane stopped me._

"_Where are you going?" he whispered-shouted._

"_Uh… I need to use comfort room," I lied._

"_Alright but hurry up. We'll announce the winner after this performance," he said. I nodded before leaving them._

_I went out of the camp theater and waited outside listening to Caitlyn's song. I stood there while staring at the night sky until Caitlyn's performance ended. I went back to the camp theater._

"_What took you so long?" Shane asked me as soon as I joined him and Jason to decide for the winner._

"_I'm sorry," I apologized._

"_Who do you think should win this year?" Jason asked._

"_My bet is this Caitlyn Gellar. She sings from the heart and has a nice voice," Shane replied._

"_That's what I'm exactly thinking," Jason said with a smile._

"_What do you think Nate?" Shane turned to me._

"_Yeah… I mean she should win. She's great," I said. I wanted to make it up to her and maybe making her win was the best thing to do._

_Caitlyn won the Final Jam. I went backstage after Brown announced the winner so I could congratulate her. There, I saw her and Mitchie talking and hugging. At least they were finally OK after what happened. It lessen my guilt. I walked away and decided to give them time together._

_The following day, it was time to leave. I went to Caitlyn's cabin after a long tome arguing with my self to go to Caitlyn or not. She answered the door after my third knock._

"_Hey," I said awkwardly. She eyed me. "Can I talk to you?"_

_Instead of answering, she just led me inside the cabin. She was alone and was already packing._

"_You can talk while I'm doing this," she said as she sat on her bed and went back to her packing. I sat on the chair nearest her bed._

"_Uh… sorry about what happened," I said. She just continued from packing silently, not even bothering to look up at me. "I'm really sorry. You said you wanted to hit me. You can hit me if you want, I don't care," I said. She looked up with a blank expression. "I'm sorry."_

"_Are you here to say sorry over and over and over and over again?" she asked as she zipped her bag. "Coz if the answer is yes, you can stop now and go out of the cabin. You're already forgiven. I forgive you not because it doesn't hurt anymore but because hating you won't help me in anyway. And besides, I will be working with you in your album," she said. "Now, would you mind if I leave you now coz the bus might leave without me if I stayed a little bit longer?"_

"_No, not at all," I said as I shook my head._

"_Alright then," she said as she walked to the door carrying her bag. "Oh by the way," she said before she reached the door. "I still want to hit you. Can you reserve that till the next time we see each other?" she joked._

"_Yeah, yeah sure," I replied with a smile. She smiled back before disappearing behind the door._

_--_

I was in the recording studio with Shane. Today was the scheduled day that we would record a song with Caitlyn. She wasn't here yet but we were expecting her here any minute now.

I didn't know what I was feeling. Just thinking that she would be here made me excited, happy and nervous all at the same time.

The last time that I talked to her in that cabin, I realized how great she was. I liked her since then. Or maybe even before that. I really didn't know when I started liking her. Maybe it was developed when we were going out. I really enjoyed those times with her and now, I was hoping that those times were real, not just a play.

I didn't see her for three months and I missed her. I didn't have any connection with her but Jason had. I got news from him about her. I didn't know that they were friends. They were really close coz Jason never finished a day without chatting or calling her.

"Deep in thoughts, huh?" Shane snapped me from my thoughts. I didn't notice him ending her chat with Tess on the phone. Yes, Tess Tyler. They were an item now. I rolled my eyes as he sat beside me.

"Where's Jason? He should be here about half an hour ago," I asked as I strummed my guitar.

"He said he'll go to the airport to pick up a friend. He's in his way," Shane said with a smile. Shane always became automatically happy every time he called Tess. I guessed he was really in love with her.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," Jason said as soon as he entered the recording studio.

"You mean very late," I said as I stood up.

"Yeah, yeah, very late," he replied with a wide grin. "I brought someone with me. Guess who."

"Let me guess, chicken cutlet sandwich with mayo?" Shane asked.

"Shane, he said 'guess who' so the answer should be a person not a food," I told him.

"I know Nate but don't you get it? I'm sending a message," he replied.

"It's not time to eat," I snapped before turning to Jason. "Who is it?"

"You don't use 'it' in a person. They aren't thing," I heard a familiar voice said that made my heart beat a little bit faster.

"Hey guys, I'm Caitlyn Gellar," she said. She was suddenly standing beside Jason. "Sorry we're late."

"Hey, nice to see you again," Shane said.

"Yeah, nice to see you too," she replied. " Hey Nate, long time, no see."

"Yeah, long time, no see," I said. _And i missed you,_ my mind added. "So, how are you?"

"Great," she said smiling before looking at Jason who was smiling back at her.

"So, maybe we can start the recording," Shane said. "And we can have a lunch together after it."

"Sounds good to me," Jason replied.

--

"I have one week to waste here in LA. So much time to see things around," Caitlyn said as she eat her Caesar salad.

"I'm sure your stay here won't be a waste of time. You'll enjoy it," Jason said. He was sitting beside Caitlyn.

We were already eating after the recording. Caitlyn and Jason were talking non-stop, Shane was on the phone talking with Tess, again, and I, well, I was just staring at my plate with an unmoved food.

"Hey, are you OK?" Jason asked me when he noticed my odd behavior. "Are you sick?"

I looked at him and shook my head.

"You sure? You're not moving you food," Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm just not hungry," I lied. She nodded with understanding.

"We don't have any scheduled meeting what-so-ever after the recording, right?" Jason asked me. I nodded.

"Maybe we can show Caitlyn around LA. Sounds great, right?" Jason said with a wide smile.

"Sounds great. Can I bring Tess? She's in the city right now," Shane said as he sat beside me. I was glad he finally ended his one and a half hour talk with Tess.

"Sure, sure," Jason said and they started planning where to go and what to do.

About an hour later, we were already in the car. Jason was driving and beside him was Caitlyn. I was in the passenger seat with Shane and Tess. Jason and Caitlyn were exchanging funny jokes and they didn't stop laughing. Shane and Tess were making out beside me. And you know what? They were so annoying. You know why? Because they were enjoying while I felt miserable. I sat there like an invisible while watching the buildings as we passed by them.

We'd been all around LA within seven hours. And it was the longest, most annoying and worst seven hours of my life. They really had a great time and they barely noticed me. They asked me once in a while if I was OK and I would lie to them and say that i was fine and they would be back in their own little chats. Nobody seemed to realize that I wasn't fine.

--

It was Caitlyn's fourth day in LA. We were in the car in our way to the hotel where she was staying. Jason asked me to give her a ride coz he had an important meeting.

I was driving for nearly twenty minutes in an awkward silence. The only sounds we heard were our breathes and the sound of the machine of the car.

"Here we are," I said as the car stopped at the parking lot at the front of the hotel.

"Uh, thanks for the ride," she said before she went out of the car. I watched her cross the street before i gathered enough courage to went after her.

"Caitlyn," I called before she had a chance to get in the hotel. She stopped and waited for me at the entrance.

"Yes?" she asked as soon as I got near her.

"Willyougooutwithme?" I asked. She looked at me puzzled.

"What? Can you talk in an understandable way?" she said with a little smile.

"Uh," I took a deep breath. "Will you go out with me?" I asked in the clearest way that I could.

"Aren't you tired of playing games Nate?" she asked with a little smirk.

"This isn't a game Caitlyn. I'm serious," I said defensively.

"Ask Jason," she said before she went in the hotel.

What did she mean by that? I went back to the car and drove back to the house where i stay with Shane and Jason.

It was about fifteen minutes when I arrived at the house. Jason's car was already there, meaning he was already there.

"Hey, Jase," I said as soon as I entered the house and saw him and Shane eating on the living room.

"Hey Nate, didn't you notice my presence?" Shane asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Hey, Shane," I said. "Jase, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, how's Caitlyn?" Jason asked.

"I thought Nate will be the one to ask because he'd the on who said 'can I ask you something' but Jason was the one who asked. You two really understand each other," Shane interrupted.

"Caitlyn is fine. She's in the hotel now," I replied to Jason ignoring Shane's remark.

"Thanks for the favor," Jason said. "So, what do you want to ask?"

"About you and Caitlyn," I replied.

"I want to know that too," Shane said with a full mouth. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"I thought I can hide that from you for a long time but I guess I'm wrong," Jason replied. "Yes, she is my girlfriend."

Why didn't i think of that? It was obvious that they were sweet to each other. It was obvious that there was something between them. I was so stupid.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Shane asked.

"I'm sorry about that. It was Caitlyn's condition before she agreed to go out with me," Jason reasoned out.

"When did it start?" I asked almost in w whisper.

"Well, I started liking her since I saw her in the dock in Camp Rock crying because of some certain guy that played with her emotion. We started going out when we had a concert tour in New York two months ago," he replied.

"Do you know who the guy is?" I asked.

"No. She refused to say," Jason said.

"Why are you asking? Do you know him?" Shane asked.

Yes. It was me. "No," I lied. Why didn't she told him about us? "Just curious."

I turned and went to my room. Why didn't she tell me sooner? I thought she liked me but why was she with Jason? Why? I sat in front of my keyboard and started playing it.

**She told me she loves me**

**But I ignored what she feels**

**Coz I was too busy admiring**

**Her wonderful best friend**

**She made me happy**

**In all those times we're together**

**But I was too blind to see**

**Coz I was looking at other things**

**It's too late to realize**

**That I'm in love with her**

**Too late to admit**

**That she means a lot to me**

**It's too late coz now**

**She's over me**

**Now, she's in love with someone else**

**Someone better and more deserving than me**

**I tried to be happy for them**

**But I'm hurting so much inside**

**It's too late to realize**

**That I'm in love with her**

**Too late to admit**

**That she means a lot to me**

**It's too late coz now**

**She's over me**

**I know I don't have a right to cry**

**Coz it's my decision to leave her behind**

**But now that I realized what I feel**

**I also discovered how fool I am**

At the end of the song, a tear escaped from my eyes.

--

"It's time to go," Caitlyn said. We were in the airport and waiting for Caitlyn's flight.

"I had a great time working with you," Shane said as he gave her a brotherly hug.

"I enjoyed being with you guys," Caitlyn replied.

"I'll miss you Cait," Jason said before kissing her. I looked away and cleared my throat a little too loud.

"Not here Jase. Remember, you're trying to hide your relationship," Shane said matter-of-factly. Jason ended the kiss.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot," Jason said.

"Don't worry. I think the coast is clear," Shane said looking around. I heard someone's phone buzzed before Shane reached for his phone in his pocket.

"Tess," he said before walking away from us.

"Tess really got him," Caitlyn commented.

"Yeah. By the way, I have something for you,"Jason said while searching something in his pocket. "And I guess, I left it in the car. Wait for me here," Jason said before running back to the car.

Caitlyn and I stood there awkwardly facing each other. Everything around us seemed to freeze, no sound, no movement. Just us. I could hear my heart beat.

"Do you like him?" I asked. She smiled.

"Who wouldn't like him? He's a nice guy. Sweet and understanding," she replied. "He's the one who comforted me when you made me cry. He made me happy in those times that I missed you."

"Why didn't you tell him about us?" I asked.

"There are two reasons. One, it's still causing me pain every time I remember all of those things. I'm not yet ready to tell him. Two, I guess, I should ask you first if you want me to tell him. It's not all about me. You also have a part on it. I guess I'll tell him one of this days," she replied. I nodded.

"Are you happy with him?" I asked again.

"I am," she replied. We stood there in a minute or two in another awkward silence. "Do you remember the last time we talked in the camp?" she asked. "You reserved something for me."

"You want to hit me now?" I asked. She gave me a weak smile.

"I already did," she said.

"You do? When?" I asked confused.

"I don't know when but I know I already did," she replied. "I already hit you... here," she said pointing at my chest where the heart was supposed to stay. She smiled sadly.

"Yeah. You did hit me," I said before looking down. "Hard," I whispered to my self.

"Sorry, it took me so long," Jason arrived gasping for air. The world was back to normal.

"I remember, I need to go somewhere. It's an emergency," I told Jason before leaving them behind so he couldn't stop me.

I really didn't need to go anywhere. There was no emergency. I just wanted to be away from them. Maybe, not seeing them together would stop the pain that I was feeling.

**It's too late to realize**

**That I'm in love with her**

**Too late to admit**

**That she means a lot to me**

**It's too late coz now**

**She's over me**

--

**(A/N): So, what can you say about it? Nice? Not so nice? Super nice? Or simply the worst? I'm thinking for another sequel. Maybe, I'll do it in Jason's POV, but I still don't have the complete story in my mind. Can you give me suggestions? Please review...=P**


End file.
